five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 165 (Fairy Tail Campaign): I'm Sorry
Short Summary Long Summary Right when Zeref slams into the ground, Luffy’s transformation ends. As the exhausted Pirate falls to the ground, Orihime breaks the fall with a cry of ‘Santen Kesshun, I Reject’. Once Luffy is safely on the ground, the overworked Orihime falls to her side, passing out after a triumphant smile. Sasuke stirs, and smiles when he doesn’t hear the sounds of battle, complimenting Luffy. At the crater, Hinata and several others arrive to look for Luffy and Zeref, wanting to make sure it’s really over. Seeing Luffy, Hinata, Samui, Franky, Sabo, Ace, and Flare all cry out for their friend, rushing towards him. While this is happening, Neji sees Zeref with his Byakugan, pointing the Wizard out to the others. Gasping, Samui pauses as she turns. She sees Zeref, laying on his back, arms splayed out, and mouth open in shock and pain. While Zeref’s clothes have been ripped to shreds, the fusion with 666 has been burnt away, and his eyes are blank and glassy. Zeref Dragneel is defeated. Samui drops to her knees, tears welling up. Neji orders for HQ to be informed. Soon, an Intelligence soldier gives the urgent message that Zeref was found immobile. The soldier starts choking up that they’ve won and Fiore is saved. The Intelligence Division bursts into the cheers. Dragon softly says how proud he is of his boy. Chitsujo also thinks of how proud he is. Kisuke, Shikaku, and Beckman all give boisterous cheers. Mavis just has a solemn look on her face, just sad at how things turned out between her and her former lover. At Tenrou, everyone left in the 2nd and 3rd starts cheering. Samui is balling tears of joy, asking if Atsui is watching this from beyond, saying Luffy won his revenge. After choking up, Samui shouts at Luffy’s victory. Hinata gives a proud smile and gives immediate first aid to Luffy. Ace takes a seat next to his little brother, praising him and admitting how proud he is, Sabo agreeing. Hinata softly thanks Luffy for being their friend. While unconscious, Luffy is giving a gentle smile in victory. The Menou soldiers run into the crater, carrying links of emerald chains. The officer tells everyone to clear the way so they can bind Zeref to make him powerless when he wakes. When Sabo asks if they’ll hold, it’s explained that the Sealing Chains were specifically designed to seal away any power of a wearer, but they’re also going to wrap Zeref head to toe. Once they’ve done so, Sabo asks what they’ll do with Zeref. The Menou officer says they’re taking him back to Mercurius where Chitsujo, Toma, and Alliance Command will decide his punishment. Nodding, Sabo says that’s fine with him now that they did their part. The officer, as a humble soldier, says they’ve all done a tremendous job. He claims to speak for everyone in Menou when he says they’re proud to have such allies. Sure enough, Menou was not by any means distrusting of outsiders, but welcomed allies thanks to Chitsujo teaching them the importance of relying on others. The officer adds that he knows Chitsujo is proud of the Alliance now. With that, the soldiers transport Zeref back to Mercurius to face judgment, Sabo sighing in relief. Sabo turns to Luffy, asking if he can be moved. Once Hinata nods in confirmation, Sabo gives the order to get Luffy to Medical, reminding the soldiers of the work that remains. Everyone nods, knowing that the wounded must be gathered, and the dead buried. As time passes, the casualties are gathered to either Medical, or have covers draped over them. Thanks to how the final duel went, there weren’t many captured by the Alliance. Most of the Coalition Unit had been killed by that Apocalypse. Those not killed were either brought onto the ships earlier, or weren’t on the island at all. The frozen Briar and Shura had been brought on board. Ohm, Gedatsu, T-Bone, and Rōshi had been bound in chains and were on ships that were barely beyond the range of Apocalypse. Beyond that, all the Tenrou Unit Officers were either dead or had escaped. The only grunts that got away were those assigned to the Buster Call. The Alliance was surprised that T-Bone was a prisoner, knowing he could’ve fled whenever he wanted, but he gave himself up without a fight. When the Alliance asked why, T-Bone just repeated that he’d only discuss his actions and fate with Alliance Command. The captors decided to accept the answer. At Medical, Luffy stirs from sleep and demanded a ton of food, gorging on meat. He’s doing this while going in and out of sleep. Luffy asks if it’s really over, though he’s speaking through chicken stuffed in his mouth. Neji looks on in disgust at the poor manners, Ace gives a proud smile, Hinata giggles at the behavior, and Flare and Franky give gleeful nods. Neji states that no one can understand Luffy when he mouth is full, but Franky calls his Captain amazing for showing that ‘jerk’ what for. Neji falls over in shock at Franky understanding, much to Hinata’s amusement. Flare agrees that her Captain was amazing. Luffy says he knows he’s pretty awesome, though it sounds like gibberish. Neji thinks there’s no way anyone could understand that, hoping he isn’t going crazy. With a victorious grin, Franky calls Luffy the most awesome of all, adding that he’s the ‘super best’. Neji thinks that while he should be happy with victory, he hates his life right now. Luffy asks what’ll happen next, and he trails off, Neji wondering if he took a moment to swallow. Neji gets to his feet, and comically falls over when he realizes that Luffy fell asleep and is still eating. He groans that not even Naruto is as stupid as Straw Hat. Ace just laughs that his little brother is a quirky kid, noting that made him the best. Noticing a chair, Ace yawns as he walks over, saying his brother has the right idea, asking to be woken up when something happens. Neji reacts with confusion, and is shocked to see Ace immediately start snoring. While only a little can be blamed on narcolepsy, it has been a very long day, plus he knew Luffy would be fine. Neji sighs that dealing with such crazed personalities is as exhausting as fighting. Hinata sweetly calls the personalities endearing, Neji muttering that she would. Flare sighs in relief, saying she’s so happy that they’ve won after their struggles. Bowing to everyone, Flare says she’ll take her leave now that Luffy is safe, wanting to check up on someone. She decides that she’ll help out Tsunade in Medical after that, knowing they have their hands full. Grinning, Franky says he’ll go to Medical right now to lend a hand, asking Hinata if she’ll come too. She’s surprised that Franky asked, since they’ve rarely interacted before, and decides to lend some of her Chakra for Medical. Neji says he’ll accompany her cousin to make sure she doesn’t overdo it trying to help others. Flushing in embarrassment, Hinata asks why he has to make her feel bad. Neji states that ‘Lady Hinata’ needs to take care of herself, and he’s her guardian responsible for protecting her, even from herself. Pouting, Hinata calls Neji mean as thy exit, giving Luffy a last look. Shaking his head, Neji says Hinata will definitely wear herself out trying to do too much to help, not blaming her for it being in her nature, vowing to pick her back up when it happens. A few minutes after Neji leaves, Luffy wakes up with a yell, a piece of meat getting caught in his throat. Luffy starts choking, wheezing that it can’t end like this. He then grabs and stretches his neck, letting the meat safely fall to his stomach. Ace just sleeps through it. Deadpan, Son says he would not have tried to save Luffy if he died from something so stupid. Luffy pouts that Son is being mean to someone who beat Zeref. With a deep breath, Son congratulates Luffy for pulling it off and exceeding his expectations, knowing he’ll go further. After Luffy chuckles about how awesome the win was, Son asks what’s wrong, since Luffy did wake up in a fright. Frowning, Luffy says it’s creepy that Son is spying on him while he sleeps. Son points out that he lives in Luffy’s mind, then gets back on topic, asking why Luffy is distressed after their greatest victory yet, calling it a time of celebration worthy of the ‘Great Sage Equaling the Heavens’. Sighing, Luffy admits he’s worried about Natsu. In another tent, Natsu sits upright and silent, not moving a single inch, utterly silent after the tears ran out. The trauma of the past hour is just too much. The revelation that Zeref was his older brother and created him into END led to the belief that his entire life had been a lie, this on top of the belief that Igneel never loved him and was just doing Zeref a favor. Kakashi and Sabo watch as the despondent Makarov exits the tent, the Fairy Tail master sadly admitting nothing he says gets through. While Sabo asks if anything can be done, Kakashi curses himself for never protecting someone when it matters most, cursing Zeref for turning Natsu into an emotional wreck. Makarov says there’s nothing he can do, what with Natsu convinced their bonds are nowhere as strong as they really are. When Kakashi asks for elaboration, Makarov notes that Zeref convinced Natsu the bond with Igneel was a lie. Natsu’s mind just spiraled down until his bond with Fairy Tail was included. Makarov calls it one of the worst nightmares of a parent to know their child is hurting while being unable to do anything to help. When Sabo suggests tough love, Kakashi glares while Makarov says that when Natsu is close to emotionally breaking, tough love should not be used. Eyes widening, Sabo asks if Natsu is suicidal. Sighing, Makarov says he just knows there’s nothing he can do, breaking his heart. He states that Gray tried talking, the Strauss sisters hugged to show how much they cared, Happy tried jokes, and even Rukia tried some encouragement. Makarov screams a curse at Zeref, saying he’d tear him apart for doing this to a son, hoping the Alliance gives a harsh punishment to the Act of Chaos. Makarov had been asked to remain out of deliberations for Zeref’s punishment, unable to remain unbiased like the rest of Fairy Tail. While the Alliance could not afford the luxury of long, thorough trails, they had decided to adopt a ‘swift justice’ mentality, at least until the war is over. Then, proper trails will be given to the captured war criminals. In the Mercurius courtroom, Chitsujo, Dragon, the Intelligence Commanders, and Alliance Command deliberate on the fate of the recently captured. Shikaku sighs and calls it troublesome that they have to quarantine Rōshi, calling him an innocent bystander like the other Indoctrinated. Beckman grimly says they have no choice, knowing he’ll be a danger as long as Konton is in his head, calling it too bad that they can’t safely transfer all the Four Tails to Luffy. Kisuke then turns to T-Bone, saying that he chose not to resist and go down fighting when he had the strength to. Beckman adds that they find the situation curious. Shikaku notes T-Bone could’ve escaped any time, knowing Mashirō isn’t exactly thorough, as Kisuke can attest. T-Bone admits that he regained consciousness in the middle of the battle. While he easily could have escaped or resumed fighting, he saw that Mashirō had spared his men like he requested. Seeing that, T-Bone lost the will to fight, knowing Mashirō was under no obligation to listen to a ‘loser’. Beckman notes that the World Government would execute T-Bone for cowardice if they heard that. T-Bone argues that taking someone’s kindness and spitting on it is the highest of dishonors. He still takes his code seriously as a former knight, seeing upholding his honor as his first duty. Smiling, Chitsujo calls T-Bone’s principles admirable, knowing it takes a great deal of courage to stand in front of enemies and admit he’s unable to fight, seeing it as the first step to healing the universe of the pains of war. T-Bone asks if his goals truly are peace for the universe. Chitsujo swears on the name of his father and his honor as a king that it has and always will be peace for the universe. T-Bone lowers his head in shame, apologizing. When Chitsujo asks what for, T-Bone admits he doubted the Alliance cause for so long because they allied with so many pirates the World Government wished to eliminate. He asks himself how he can doubt the word of a king who has people like Mashirō under him, how he can doubt someone swearing on the word of his father and honor, knowing Chitsujo takes both seriously. Chitsujo gently says T-Bone is not at fault for thinking such, believing several of the Marines are merely products of the world the Elder Stars and Celestial Dragons built. Sighing, T-Bone repeats that he’s lost the will to fight, asking if Chitsujo would honor a disgraced knight’s request. When Chitsujo nods, T-Bone asks if he and his men could start over as Menou soldiers after they serve their time as war criminals. Surprised, Chitsujo asks if T-Bone realizes that he’s asking to leave his universe to live in another forever. T-Bone says he does, thinking that most of the Navy will be disgraced if the World Government loses. He believes it wouldn’t be right for him to be a part of rebuilding, saying the people and victors should see that they don’t need the World Government. T-Bone wants the opportunity to start over as a knight in service of a wonderful king and man, glad to start from the bottom and work his way up. Thinking it over, Chitsujo sternly says that T-Bone will serve his time as a prisoner. He says that a war criminal must serve time to wipe the slate clean so he can begin a new life in the service of his new leader. With a happy smile, T-Bone thanks Chitsujo, swearing he won’t waste the kindness. Chitsujo orders Sir T-Bone escorted to his cell, separating him from the other prisoners. He wants T-Bone transferred to Menou’s prison later so he can be integrated sooner. Once T-Bone is gone, Mei smiles and says she’d think there was no limit to Chitsujo’s kindness if not for what he did to Acnologia. Chitsujo states everything must be moderation, assuring her that he’s more than capable of ruling with a firm hand if necessary, though he does defer to the gentle hand if possible in grey situations. Dragon asks if this is wise. Chitsujo notes that while Dragon’s distrust of someone from the World Government is understandable, men truly repentant should be given an opportunity to atone. When Dragon asks what if T-Bone isn’t repentant, Chitsujo states proper punishment will be dealt. He claims that forgoing mercy and forgiveness to someone like T-Bone is something no self-respecting man or king would do. While they are at war, and many who stand against the Alliance will be killed in battle, those who are left and no longer wish to fight will also be needed for the peace. Healing can only begin with trust, which requires multiple parties. A soldier enters, walks up to Chitsujo, and whispers into his ear. Expression darkening, Chitsujo says that they’re all going to see him when he’s not in a mood to forgive, surprising them. Chitsujo then gives the order to bring in Zeref Dragneel to discuss his punishment. Everyone gasps at that, except Mavis who just gives a sad expression. Sting is shocked that Zeref regained consciousness so quick, Reina muttering that he’s a monster. Ōnoki asks if the Act is properly bound, so Chitsujo assures them that special chains are sealing away his power, explaining that it’s a recent innovation extensively tested by Menou’s scientists. When A asks if they’ve been tested on such strong individuals, Chitsujo says they were tested on him and brought down his power a fifth, while completely restraining powerful subordinates. The good king adds that he’ll personally stop Zeref if he tries anything. With Chitsujo’s order, the soldiers open the door to the courtrooms. The fully chained Zeref is led inside, still looking rough from the fight with Luffy, though 666’s influence is wiped away. Mavis can only think to herself how far Zeref has fallen. Sitting in the chair with a defiant grin, Zeref admits he’d thought he’d come here as the conquering victor. Chitsujo calls that impossible, saying the chains should’ve hammered that in. Frowning, Zeref admits the chains are something else, realizing he can’t access any of his magic, supposing he should be flattered such steps were needed against him. Chitsujo firmly says he refuses to allow the sacrifices of his people made to stop Zeref be for nothing. Zeref calls it spoken like a leader, admitting he never imagined the Tenrou Tree to be used against him in such a way. Giving a hateful glare to Mavis, Zeref says he never imagined he’d be bested by the Fairy Tail guild mark, asking if she feels better for hurting him, asking why she must hurt him. Kisuke, Shikaku, and Beckman glare at Zeref for having the nerve to act like he’s the victim in the destroyed relationship. Zeref laments that he would have never ended up in this situation if Mavis had just cooperated, moaning that he thought she loved him, believing they could’ve accomplished so much. Sighing, Zeref says he could’ve protected her if she ended up in his possession. He claims Konton would’ve allowed Zeref to keep Mavis, as his Empress, saying two cursed immortals could’ve accomplished wonderful things, believing he could’ve rebuilt his family from scratch. Kisuke asks if that ‘family’ would be mindless puppets, also asking why Zeref is treating Mavis like some sort of object. Kisuke says that he, Shikaku, and Beckman know Mavis better than Zeref. He asks if Zeref knows Mavis still hates wearing shoes, or that her favorite food is wolf meat, or that she still likes apple juice, saying Zeref wouldn’t know that since she just became something to be placed back in his possession. Mavis, desperately trying to remain calm and stern, keeping herself from breaking down, says that’s enough. Mavis then turns to Zeref, saying that she did love him once. That was because in spite of his crimes, he was still trying to atone for them in his own way. Zeref taught Mavis and her friends magic out of the goodness of his heart, and he comforted her at her lowest point. Mavis says she’s not facing the Zeref she fell in love with, believing he’s no longer close to what he was. When she first knew him, all of Zeref’s actions were to atone, which attracted Mavis to him. In this war, none of Zeref’s actions were to atone, simply piling up sins in a desire to lash out at a despised world. Seeing Zeref scowl, Mavis says that her love for Zeref has died, and it was killed because of Zeref becoming something no one could love, calling him a true Black Wizard of spite and wickedness. Mavis says it’s too much to ask for the Zeref she fell in love with to come back, knowing Zeref is still unrepentant for his actions. The Act of Chaos admits that his only regret that he failed to take so many things into account. Zeref muses ‘if only’ he found a way to extract Fairy Heart without needing Mavis’ soul, or accounting for the Tenrou Tree and Orihime’s capabilities, or preparing the ‘true Natsu’ for his role. Chitsujo calls for enough ‘if only’, telling Zeref to accept that he lost and only has himself to blame. With Zeref glaring, Chitsujo says he received the reports, knowing what he did to Natsu. He reminds Zeref that he warned him that Natsu’s friends wouldn’t stand for Zeref interfering in his life, repeating that he only has himself to blame. Sting asks if they shouldn’t get on with deliberating the sentence. A notes that Zeref is a major perpetrator of the war, saying a sentence of death is preferable, knowing the risks of a Coalition rescue attempt. Sighing, Chitsujo says that is out of the question. When Goldmine asks why, Chitsujo says that even he isn’t capable of removing Anksheram’s curse, calling a divine curse near absolute, knowing they can only be beaten with an exploited loophole or atonement. Chitsujo believes neither are possible, so Zeref will be immortal. After Bob asks what they’ll do, Chitsujo says he has a solution, believing that it’s a deserved punishment. He proclaims that Zeref Dragneel will face a sentence inside The Void for crimes against the universe, a first. When Sting shows confusion, Chitsujo explains that his world is at the center of the universe. The other worlds surround the Watcher World, Chitsujo comparing it to planets orbiting a sun. Below the worlds is the Styx Dimension, which connects to every world. Chitsujo asks if any of them have stopped to consider what’s between the dimensions. Dragon realizes it’s nothingness, or a void. Chitsujo says The Void is a realm of nothingness with no end in sight, where none can return once trapped. Mei admits that sounds like a living hell, Chitsujo agreeing. He admits he’s reluctant to do this, since everyone agreed for thousands of years that forcing someone into The Void was too cruel. Staring at Zeref, Chitsujo says that it’s appropriate for an immortal truly unrepentant. Zeref just laughs that Chitsujo is Konton’s twin after all, everyone gasping at that. Chitsujo doesn’t deny that as his family, they share certain similarities. He says that Konton would’ve moved heaven and earth to kill Zeref, since there’s no forgiveness in his heart. Any time Konton ‘forgives’ someone is because he thinks they’re still useful pawns. Konton will toss away or destroy any ‘broken tools’. He tells Zeref never to say he’s like his brother. While Chitsujo calls himself a product of his father’s teachings to value people under his rule, he labels Konton as a king who’ll treat his underlings like playthings to use when throw away when no longer useful. Zeref frowns at his failed taunt, supposing there is quite a difference. Zeref admits that he was probably quick to fall in line with Konton because of their similarities, not denying that everyone else in the Coalition are nothing but his pawns, just as Zeref’s followers are to him, claiming he appreciates the honesty. With a dark smirk, Zeref asks what’s the point of complaining when he gets special treatment as an Act of Chaos. Saying he has no regrets, Zeref rants that he was sick of giving the masses a pass for their ‘sins’, yelling that they all deserve it. Chitsujo, with a look of pity, says that out of the four Acts of Chaos, Zeref was the most redeemable, truly regretting this was how things ended up. With a deep breath, Chitsujo says he forgives Zeref because he no longer knows the awful things he commits, only having pity for what Zeref has become. Chitsujo claims this is the only punishment he can give if Zeref is truly unrepentant. The good king then finally hands down the sentence for crimes against the Alliance, humanity, and the Kingdom of Fiore. He condemns Zeref to eternity in The Void, thinking it’s the only punishment that’ll stick. Zeref darkly says that’s fine with him, saying he won’t complain since it won’t do any good, calling it too bad that he wanted to watch what would happen. He says he can’t wait to see all the Alliance’s hope wiped away when the other ‘monsters’ in the Coalition are unleashed. Chitsujo gets up and walks to Zeref, saying that while it’s true Rakuen’s Army is immensely powerful, he has faith in people as people, not tools. He states the Alliance will one day be strong enough to fight and beat Rakuen, smiling that they became strong enough to beat Zeref. Zeref screams in anger at that, struggling against his chains. Chitsujo chants ‘The path to Hell is paved in darkness: Open the way With Light’. A portal of pure darkness opens, everyone gaping in shock. While Dragon realizes it’s the entryway to the Void, Mei breathlessly mutters that it really is a realm of nothingness. Chitsujo grabs the screaming Zeref by the collar, moving to The Void. He then tosses Zeref inside the portal, who stops screaming and starts madly laughing. He rants that he wanted to see all their hope crushed so badly. As the portal closes, Zeref gives an insane look to Mavis, saying bye right before it closes. With that, Zeref Dragneel is gone. Dragon notes that they didn’t ask about Alvarez. Chitsujo admits that Zeref was so far gone that they wouldn’t have had a straight answer. Plus, Chitsujo has a contingency plan for if Alvarez looks for revenge. Toma is surprised at this, noting Chitsujo didn’t inform them. The good king apologizes if he offended them, wanting to focus on dealing with Zeref before making sure the Empire didn’t become a problem. Chitsujo has sent a message to Menou, ordering General Raika and his troops to patrol the western border of Fiore with the remaining Gods of Ishgar. Mei asks if Raika is a Saint Warrior. Chitsujo says no, explaining that the Saint Warriors are his personal guards and aces. While reliable, none are suited for commanding soldiers, especially since they swore to serve Chitsujo as long as they live, on top of their eccentricities. The Four Arch Generals bridge the gap between the Saint Warriors, and Menou officers. Chitsujo says he’d trust those four warriors with the lives of his soldiers any day. Chitsujo promises Toma that Arch General Raika, the Roaring Thunder, can effectively hold the border on his own. For an effective show of force, Chitsujo will have Raika and his troops patrolling until they can confirm there’ll be no acts of aggression. Reina asks if they’re really capable of holding off the military might of Alvarez, incredulous at the idea of a single man and his troops matching the Spriggan 12 and their armies. Chitsujo assures them that Raika is more than capable. While Chitsujo is not able to stomach ordering a precious comrade to die, he will assuage everyone’s worries. He reveals the Watcher’s World is also filled with powerful beasts that run around outside Menou. Every time they get too close, Raika strikes them down as practice. Sting asks who the heck kills monsters as practice. Chitsujo proudly says that all four Arch Generals are skilled tacticians and charismatic leaders who command love and respect from their troops. Toma smiles that Chitsujo has yet to steer them wrong, putting his faith in him and General Raika. Chitsujo says all four Arch Generals are more than capable of holding the line, adding that he can begin involving Menou a bit more now that he’s properly assessed the situation. When Shikaku asks, Chitsujo reveals that he received a report from his soldiers at the borderlands. Aside from the Tax Collector Incident, Rakuen is incredibly quiet. While they’re monitoring the situation, Chitsujo is sure that Konton won’t take the loss of an Act of Chaos lying down, knowing he’ll find a way to involve Rakuen more without bringing in the Saint Warriors. Chitsujo says this will give the chance for his soldiers to build up a rapport with the rest of the Alliance, sure they’ll get along. Chitsujo says that everyone has sacrificed so much to get this far, and he’s proud to call them allies, promising to do all he can to try to relieve their burdens within reason. Sting says he’s glad to hear it, wondering when Chitsujo’s boys would get involved, eager to see how strong they are. Chitsujo thinks it’s a shame he can’t bring in the Saint Warriors, knowing the Circles will be sent in kind. Any world where the Saints and Circles fight will be destroyed. Still, Konton will find a way to get the rest of Rakuen involved. Chitsujo decides to let himself be happy after the great victory. A messenger runs in, saying someone wants to speak with Chitsujo, alone. It cuts to earlier, when Natsu was still sitting, broken. He thinks to himself that he doesn’t share blood to Zeref anymore, since he’s a nobody and fake to be tossed away and replaced, unloved by all including Igneel. Natsu asks himself what’s the point, claiming his whole life was a lie. Luffy steps into the tent, greeting Natsu. This is the first time Natsu acknowledges someone, so Luffy asks how his buddy is feeling. Natsu asks not to be called buddy, believing Luffy isn’t his friend. Confused, Luffy asks what he’s talking about and why he wouldn’t be a friend. Natsu asks how someone could be friends with a fake, calling his existence meaningless and his memories a lie, labeling himself as nothing. Luffy demands to know what he’s thinking with spouting off such crap. Natsu blinks in comedic surprise, showing some needed emotion. When Luffy repeats the question, Natsu calls himself a failed attempt at Zeref recreating his brother, a scrapped idea for a better model. Luffy asks who cares what Zeref thinks, saying shame on Natsu for caring what such a man says. Luffy says he is Natsu Dragneel, not scrap for Zeref to toss away. Natsu still believes that his memories with Igneel are a lie. Luffy frowns and gives a maybe to that, asking if Natsu will really take Zeref’s word for that. He asks Natsu to think back on those memories, saying they couldn’t possibly be a lie if they make him happy. When Natsu admits he doesn’t know, Luffy folds his arms and asks if Natsu’s memories of everyone else is a lie, including the other Acts. When Natsu doesn’t respond, Luffy asks if Natsu thinks that because his entire life was a lie that his experiences with them were lies. Natsu doesn’t answer, so Luffy starts to get angry, pulling Natsu close by the collar. Luffy yells for Natsu to answer him and say how he really feels. Natsu demands how he’s supposed to feel after finding out his entire life was a lie, his existence to serve at the whims of a psychotic brother. Luffy asks ‘so what’, saying the reason he’s born shouldn’t matter, since it’s not like people can control that. He claims that what really matters is what happens in a lifetime, so Luffy yells that all of Natsu’s experiences were never lies. Luffy yells that all of Natsu’s smiles, laughter, and tears were real. He proclaims that Natsu’s existence isn’t a lie, and he’s not a disposable piece of trash. All his friendships he formed are real, asking if that’s not what Fairy Tail is. Natsu starts to cry and tearfully calls out to Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Makarov, his guild, and family. Luffy starts to tear up when he asks if the Acts aren’t brothers, asking if Natsu thought he was lying about being a bro. Natsu suddenly realizes how much his state of emotion was hurting others, throws his arms around Luffy for an embrace, and calls him his brother. Luffy returns the hug, tearfully saying he always will be. When they separate, Natsu smiles, thanking Luffy while saying he needed that. Natsu gets out of bed, so a surprised Luffy asks what he’ll do now. Natsu exits the tent, saying he has to talk to someone to clear things up. Suddenly, Happy tackles Natsu, screaming that he feels better. Natsu apologizes for worrying his old friend. Kakashi says he’s glad to see him up and about, though he asks if Natsu is sure he should do that. Natsu claims he has the energy, needed to go to Mercurius to clear something up, asking if Happy is coming. When the Exceed confirms, Kakashi tells Natsu to do what he must, but come back as soon as he’s done. Natsu then starts looking for a Menou soldier for transportation. Sabo, smiling, asks if Luffy isn’t amazing, Kakashi agreeing. Chitsujo makes his way down the Mercurius halls, wondering who the visitor is, hoping it isn’t a bad omen. He’s stopped by the sight of Natsu, guessing he should have realized that he’d come to see him as soon as he realized the truth. Sighing, Chitsujo tries to lighten the mood with a joke, asking if Natsu couldn’t wait to see him until they were done celebrating, or even wait in the meeting room. Natsu frowns at that, saying this is something he can’t wait for. Sighing, Chitsujo says he completely understands Natsu’s anger for knowing the truth and deliberately withholding it. Natsu says that while he’s an idiot, he isn’t brain-dead, so he realized Chitsujo knows mostly everything, including the truth about him and Zeref. Chitsujo, since there’s no more reason to hid the truth, confirms to Natsu that he knew all about his relationship with Zeref. Natsu stiffens in anger as Chitsujo states he knew he was END, and what Zeref had planned for him. The good king states Natsu is right to be angry with him for hiding a lot of secrets that concerned Natsu, admitting he was too concerned with how Natsu would react if he revealed it. With a sad smile, Chitsujo calls it funny that the Lord of Order, one of the universe’s strongest, is frightened of something like a dear comrade learning a dark truth. Chitsujo says he won’t make any excuses, accepting that he failed Natsu, apologizing for it. He asks Natsu to believe him when he says that he never wanted to see him hurt because of his mistake, asking Natsu to strike him if it’ll make him feel better. Natsu shakes his head, saying he didn’t come for revenge, but to confirm things. He makes it absolutely clear that while things haven’t changed regarding how hard he’ll fight for his friends and the other worlds, he wants to be able to truly trust Chitsujo. Natsu says that for that, he’ll need Chitsujo to be honest with him and everyone else from now on. Chitsujo says he knows, but he adds that knowledge can be very dangerous, believing some pieces are far too dangerous for certain individuals to know. Frowning, Natsu says Chitsujo is underestimating them. Chitsujo promises that it isn’t his intention, nor does he want to hide things from them. He claims he has no choice but to make judgment calls based on the situations, only seeing later if it was the right call. Chitsujo thinks that he doesn’t regret not telling what Gray would’ve done if he found out Natsu was END. He promises to do his best to be as open as possible. Natsu admits it’s not the answer he wanted, but he guesses he can accept, seeing how tough his leadership position is, like Makarov. He says that even though he has a bad habit of making his leader’s life a living hell, he’ll try to make it easier. Chitsujo hopes that Natsu still feels that he can rely on him, admitting how much the Alliance, and especially the Acts of Order mean to him. Natsu says that he does trust Chitsujo, calling him a good man in spite of his mistakes, having brought everyone together because of his belief that they could set things right. Natsu concludes that Chitsujo is willing to rely on him, so he’ll rely on Chitsujo. Shocked into silence, Chitsujo smiles and says Natsu has no idea how happy that makes him. He then asks Natsu to trust him and do as he says now. Chitsujo tells Natsu to go outside, saying someone really wants to see him. With a nod, Natsu leaps out the window, making the good king face-fault. Dragon comments that the Act is as odd as his son, Chitsujo asking if he was followed while looking out the window. Dragon says he heard Natsu was here, so he thought he’d find out why. Chitsujo asks how Dragon knew who the visitor was before he did. Natsu lands safely on the castle grounds, asking what Chitsujo wanted him to see. He then hears giant wings flapping, and smells someone very familiar. Igneel lands right in front of Natsu, who mutters at him being back in disbelief. The Fire Dragon King gives his adopted son a toothy smile, saying it’s so good to see Natsu again, noting how much he’s grown. Natsu starts crying, stuttering at how glad he is to see his dad come back, admitting how much he missed him. Natsu runs and embraces Igneel’s neck, exclaiming that there’s so much he wants to tell, saying he learned more about reading, writing, math, and magic. He made new friends and never stopped looking for him. Remembering Zeref’s words, Natsu’s face falls and he starts stepping back. Igneel notices and asks Natsu to talk to his father and say what’s wrong. Natsu asks if he’s really Igneel’s son, wondering if he really loves him or just was doing Zeref a favor. Deciding not to lie, Igneel reveals that he did take in Natsu as a favor to Zeref, having owed his old friend. At the time, it pained him to do so because of his passionate hate of humans. Igneel says that while that was how it was in the beginning, everything changed. When a confused Natsu asks when, Igneel smiles that it changed when he realized that he loves his son. Natsu finally realizes that it wasn’t a lie, sobs in joy, and embraces Igneel again. The dragon comforts his son, having heard what happened, and apologizing for his brother falling so far and saying such awful things. Igneel calls it truth that he loves his son. Natsu joyfully says he loves his too, still weeping. Chitsujo watches with a smile on his face, sighs in relief, and calls it a crisis averted. He then gets serious before he meets his other visitor. In the courtroom, Sting asks if none of the messengers messed up and accidentally said Natsu was coming to Chitsujo twice. The messenger confirms that the person who initially asked for Chitsujo wasn’t Natsu, but a woman. Chitsujo enters the meeting room, flanked by the curious Dragon. Concealing her identity, the Wizard says not to be rude, but she specifically requested to speak to the Lord of Order alone. Frowning, Dragon says it’s too late, calling her rude already. Chitsujo promises to deal with their visitor on his own if she’s hostile, asking the Revolutionary to reassure everyone that things are fine. Nodding, Dragon says he expects all the details later, closing the door behind him. Chitsujo asks for the identity of the woman who invited him, calling it a bit unfair that he doesn’t know who she is while she knows him. The woman removes her hood, saying that if what she heard is correct, he’ll know when he sees her face. Chitsujo chuckles that he was wondering when Anna Heartfilia would make her appearance. Appearing Characters Zeref Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Orihime Inoue Sasuke Uchiha Hinata Hyūga Samui Franky Sabo Portgas D. Ace Flare Corona Neji Hyūga Chitsujo Monkey D. Dragon Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Mavis Vermillion Son Gokū Natsu Dragneel Makarov Dreyar Kakashi Hatake T-Bone Mei Terumī Sting Eucliffe Reina Mikazuchi Ōnoki A Goldmine Bob Toma E. Fiore Happy Igneel Anna Heartfilia Abilities Jutsu * Byakugan Weapons * Sealing Chains Techniques * Santen Kesshun Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 164 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Mark Next Chapter: Chapter 166 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Dark Nights Ahead Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign